marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 10
a fact that Logan wanted to maintain while operating in Madripoor.}} and finds the reports hard to believe. As he leaves, Tai shocks Patch when he wishes him a happy birthday. Flashback: Logan battles fruitlessly against Sabretooth in the Canadian wilderness. As the two battle, Sabretooth's superior strength easily overpowers Logan and Logan soon realizes what it's like to be beaten, how to know fear, and lastly, and most painfully, how to be hurt. Sabretooth easily trounces him in the fight, beating him into utter submission. The Present: Patch is stalking around Lowertown once again, aware that he is being followed. Spotting Jessica Drew wandering around, he pulls her aside and she confides that she and the others are worried about him. Logan tells them that there will be nothing to worry about come midnight, however Drew insists on following him around. They are soon ambushed by some Lowertown thugs in a car armed with automatic weapons. Drew and Logan dive to safety, however Logan makes a dive at them and his attackers light him ablaze with a flame thrower and shoot him, causing him to crash into the water below the docks, leaving the men to believe him to be dead. Flashback: Sabretooth rouses Logan up and is about to tear out his throat when Logan, with the last of his strength manages to knock the two of them off a cliff. The Present: Jessica Drew fishes out Logan from the harbor and tries to get him to tell her who is coming to get him, however Logan refuses to comply and learns that his attackers are nowhere to be found, as though someone took them out for them. Flashback: Sabretooth revives on top of the unconscious Logan. Looking down at him he tells him that this is the way it has to be. The Present: Logan tracks the scent of his attackers to the Princess Bar and finds their empty vehicle. Smashing into the bar he finds his attackers murdered and wrapped up with bows. On their corpses is a note from Sabretooth that reads "Nobody kills you but ME - Especially Today!. Reading the note Logan crumples it up vowing that Sabretooth will fail if Logan gets him first. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** Antagonists: * * Daryls Other Characters: * * * * Inga (one of Madame Joy's girls) * Dr. Fong * * * * Chancellor Ranjamaryam * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** **** ** *** **** ***** An unnamed Saloon | StoryTitle2 = A Wolverine Gallery | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Kent Williams | Inker2_1 = Kent Williams | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Bob Harras | Editor2_2 = Daryl Edelman | Synopsis2 = Pinup art on back cover. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Races and Species: * Mutants Items: * Adamantium * Wolverine's Suit | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Logan * * * * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * * * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}